


Pity party // Peggy Schuyler

by LattesAreMyDrug



Series: fics inspired by songs [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based off of a Melanie Martinez song, Its also my birthday today, Other, idk how to tag, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LattesAreMyDrug/pseuds/LattesAreMyDrug
Summary: Peggy has a party nobody shows up. peggy cries.





	Pity party // Peggy Schuyler

**Author's Note:**

> "Its my party and I'll cry if I want to"
> 
> Song- Pity Party
> 
> Artist- Melanie Martinez
> 
> ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAYYY

Peggy had her apartment decorated for her birthday, it was covered in ribbons and everything, on the table sat a cake that read " Happy 18th birthday to Peggy!"

Her sister Eliza made it for her, sadly she was to busy with work to come over. All her other 'friends' were busy as well. 

She sat at the table and started to think

"Maybe if I knew all of them well.. I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me.. maybe if I casted out a spell.. and told them decorations were in pastel ribbons"

Peggy grabbed some stuffed animals and put them on the chairs. She talked to them as if they were people, and imagined their responses.

By the end of the day she was in her room crying, it was her party, so she could cry if she wanted to.


End file.
